Haeden Jiren
Biography Haeden Jiren was a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. He placed 11th. He was killed with a poisonous cake by Holland Pratt. Storyline Season 1 A Reaping of Life District 5's male tribute is Haedan Jiren, who starts to yell that the Hunger Games are unfair and begs the bystanders to help him, but he is carried off by a peacekeeper. Party of 24 District 5's Cassen and Haeden defiantly rip off their flowing blue and grey gowns to reveal outfits sparkling with electricity, to the enjoyment of the cheering audience. Swim or Sink Haeden trains in the background. Bloodbathed Andrea runs for a backpack but reaches it at the same time as Haeden, and the two fight over it. Hearing this, Jay runs over and shoves Haeden off of Andrea. He finds a knife in the backpack as he gets up, but chooses to retreat with Andrea and Leo. As the careers begin collecting items, Haeden runs up behind them and jams a knife into Ross' neck. Hearing Ross cry in pain, Holland turns to follow Haeden as he runs into the caves, however, upon reaching a bend in the cave, she loses him. Nightfall Haeden smiles as Ross' picture shoots across the sky. Call of Death Haeden sits on the dam, watching the anthem as Ice, Roland, Enna and Jay's portraits are displayed. He walks across the dam, and into a wooded area, where suddenly someone screams at him to hold still. Cassen drops down from the trees, and Haeden sighs in relief. Cassen explains how Enna died, and how she promised to kill Brenner. Haeden states the careers are a bigger threat, and Cassen agrees. Billie finds a dirty piece of bread on the ground, but desperate, she eats it. She is then caught in a trap, lifting her by her foot. Cassen and Haeden sprint out, both wielding knives, but don't attack Billie. They ask her to join them in attacking the careers, and she agrees. As the sun begins to set, Cassen, Haeden, and Billie launch their attack on the cornucopia. Haeden tackles Holland, allowing Cassen and Billie to run in. Billie manages to grab a bow and arrow, and loads it, trying to aim a clean shot at Holland, who gets back onto her feet, shoving Haeden off of her. Holland grabs the cake she set aside earlier and chucks it at Haeden, hitting him in the face. Billie shoots Holland while she's vulnerable, hitting her through the throat. Cassen runs to check on Haeden whose lips have turned black. Cassen cries as Haeden, drops onto all fours, and throws up blood. Cassen, gets him on his side, as he begins bleeding from his nose, then eyes, while still throwing up blood. He tells Cassen to win for him, and to tell his mom he loves her, and Cassen agrees, sitting with him as he wretches one more time, and a mix of blood and entrails spew from his mouth, leaving his still corpse lying next to that of Holland, forming a massive pool of blood. Cassen and Billie collect supplies, then leave the cornucopia. Abilities Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Category:District 5